Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device having a plastic housing and components of a leadframe that has height-structured components. The invention also relates to methods for producing the electronic device.
Electronic devices of a hybrid configuration, which have a plurality of passive and active circuit elements in a housing, are realized on ceramic carriers, particularly if radiofrequency circuit elements are involved. Such ceramic carriers have a plurality of wiring layers and are constructed in correspondingly complex fashion. Such complex electronic devices are not only cost-intensive on account of the multilayer ceramic substrates but also have a high failure rate during production.
A further disadvantage of such electronic devices results from the space requirement of the ceramic housings and their external contacts, which cannot be connected compactly to printed circuit board terminals of a superordinate system.